


The First Snowfall

by warmspringrain



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmspringrain/pseuds/warmspringrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Cartinelli Holiday Fic Exchange. Snow, cuddling, and fluff abounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> The prompt was: _fluff, preferably! or smut. whatever. OR BOTH?! Something with snow, I guess. I love snow. Cuddling? I'm not really sure what I want but I know I want Cartinelli (obvs). If you're not opposed to Daniel being involved, either with Peggy in an open relationship, or both of them in a poly relationship, he can/should totally be. (Daniel/Peggy is actually my OTP for her and for the show (he's totally the husband) and Cartinelli is the most super-close second ever, but the fandom seems pretty divided.) If you go the open relationship or poly route, it's fine to have Angie with Jack. But no arrangement should involve Peggy and Jack being romancey. I don't really care what holiday anybody celebrates - Anna's Jewish and I HC Howard as Jewish too so maybe their whole bunch of friends celebrates Hannukah together and it's all sweet? Or it's just Angie and Peggy hanging out by a nice fire being sweet and romantic? Or a modern AU with them going to the Times Square Christmas tree, or the one on the National Mall, or the Times Square New Year's ball drop? Like I said, I don't really know what I want. But anything basically would be nice._
> 
> While I did not feel comfortable enough in my own knowledge of open or poly relationships to do one justice in writing, I did make sure to include Daniel in this story. However, it is still primarily and ultimately a Cartinelli fic.

“Nice looking tree, don’t you think?” Daniel asked her with a grin.

Peggy rolled her eyes, making sure the handcuffs on their suspect were secure. “It’s a bit tacky, honestly.”

Daniel laughed, moving ahead of her so he could open the car door. “Come on, you’re just mad because you got shoved in a snowbank.”

Peggy shoved the suspect into the back seat, making sure to bang his head as she did so. “This idiot had us tailing him halfway across the city, Agent Sousa. I am tired, I am cold, I am completely soaked, this snow is starting to pick up—”

“And this is the best day of work you’ve had in ages,” Daniel finished for her, still grinning as he slammed the door shut and leaned against the car.

Peggy turned her face up, fighting the smile threatening to break loose. “Hardly.”

“Fine then,” Daniel shrugged, eyeing Peggy mischievously, “Next time, I’ll take someone else with me and you can stay at the office and watch Thompson trim his nose-hairs.”

Peggy’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare.”

Daniel smirked. “So you’re saying you enjoyed yourself, then.”

“I’m saying that there is still plenty of snow around here to shove you into, if you think you’re missing out on all the fun.”

Daniel laughed, pushing off of the car. “As tempting as that sounds, we should take this idiot back to the office. Guess we’ll just have to save the ice skating and hot chocolate for next time.”

“I believe you misunderstood,” Peggy retorted as she slid into her seat. “I was threatening you with physical violence, not proposing a snowball fight.”

Daniel’s eyes danced as he started the car. “And here I was thinking that we could multitask.”

 

Back at the office, Agent Thompson congratulated them on a job well done, looking as though it physically pained him to do so. He gave both Peggy and Daniel the rest of the day off, telling them that other men could take over. Peggy was set to argue, but Daniel spoke first, thanking Agent Thompson and gathering his things with a pointed look at Peggy. Growling under her breath, Peggy followed suit, waiting to round on him until the elevator doors closed behind them. “Since when did you hand over cases without a fight, Agent Sousa?”

Daniel just shrugged as he answered, “Since it didn’t seem _worth_ the fight, Agent Carter. You know as well as I do that with how much snow they’re saying is coming in tonight that they’re not going to do anything more than throw that guy in a holding cell overnight and head home themselves. Might as well beat them out the door.”

Peggy sighed, but before she could say anything else the elevator doors opened. Daniel strode out before turning to face her again. “You did great work today, Peggy. Just take the credit for it. Go home and relax; there’ll still be plenty for us to do when we come back.”

Peggy sighed again, this time in defeat. “I suppose a hot bath would not be amiss.” Looking back at Daniel, she added, “You did good work as well, Daniel. I hope you’re taking your own advice.”

Daniel smiled and tipped his hat at her before turning to leave. Peggy did the same, already starting to feel the aches and bruises from her morning excursion.

 

“I was starting to worry you’d be stuck out in the storm,” Angie called as Peggy shut the apartment door behind her.

Peggy laughed, hanging up her coat, then followed Angie’s voice and the smell of cooking into the kitchen, stopping to lean against the door frame. “Daniel and I got caught up tailing someone all across the city. Apparently he wasn’t too eager to talk to us.”

Angie glanced over her shoulder at Peggy, who was still half-snow covered and fully soaked. “So that’s what happened. Here I was thinking that you and Agent Sousa decided to make snow angels without me.”

Peggy laughed easily, already feeling the day’s stress easing off of her now that she was home. “We would never do such a thing without you, Angie, you know that. That smells delicious, by the way.”

Angie hummed in agreement. “I thought a nice rich stew would be just the sort of thing we’d need for a storm like this.” Hearing Peggy move closer, Angie turned and held up her spoon threateningly. “Uh-uh, English, it’s not ready yet.”

Peggy pouted. “And what if I just wanted my hello hug and kiss?”

Angie waved the spoon dismissively. “Peggy, I’m not sure you’ve noticed, but you’re soaking wet. Hot bath first, then we’ll see about food and hugs.”

Peggy sighed. “Fine, if you insist.” Waiting until Angie’s back was turned, Peggy quickly snuck a kiss on the cheek anyway. Ducking Angie’s spoon with a laugh, she held up her hands in surrender, backing towards the stairs. “I’m going, I’m going, I promise!”

Angie jabbed her spoon towards Peggy one more time before turning back to the stove, her annoyed muttering about cheeky roommates belied by the soft blush in her cheeks.

One blissfully hot bath later, Peggy headed back to the kitchen, now dressed in loose slacks and the warmest sweater she could find.  “In here, English!” Angie called from the sitting room towards the back of the house. She had two large, steaming bowls set out on the coffee table, along with two thick hunks of bread. Peggy frowned at the draft coming in from the large bay windows, shivering slightly from the chill. Before she could voice her concerns about the room choice, she realized that not only was Angie building a fire in the huge ornate fireplace, but that she’d also made a pile of what had to be almost every blanket they owned next to the sofa.

Angie turned away from the now blazing fire in time to see Peggy staring at the blankets and grinned uncertainly. “I know this room gets pretty cold with the windows, but I really wanted to watch the snow fall. I thought with the fire and blankets, it wouldn’t be too bad, if that’s all right?”

Peggy smiled warmly back. “It sounds lovely, Angie. Thank you for putting all of this together.”

Angie looked relieved, then worried again. “You sure you’re okay, Peg? It sounded like you’d been roughed up when you came in, I didn’t even think to check. Do you need me to—”

Peggy moved until she could put her hands on Angie’s shoulders. “I’m fine, Angie. Nothing but bruises today, which the bath helped tremendously with. I promise.”

Angie nodded again, pulling Peggy in for a hug as if that was the permission she’d been waiting for. Peggy hugged her back just as tightly, breathing in Angie’s scent, which was just as soothing as the bath had been.

They chatted comfortably over dinner, watching as the snow laid deeper and thicker upon the ground. After they were finished, Peggy gathered up the bowls and headed for the kitchen, calling back over her shoulder, “I could do with a cup of tea. Would you like one too, dear?”

“Peggy Carter!” Angie called after her, scandalized. Peggy turned, confused as to what she could possibly have done to provoke such a reaction. Angie stared at her, hands on her hips. “It’s the first big snowstorm of the year! Snow means hot chocolate, not tea!”

Peggy blinked, then shook her head in amusement. “My mistake,” she conceded. “Hot chocolate it is, then.”

“That’s more like it,” Angie called after her. “And while you’re at it, see if Mr. Jarvis picked up any marshmallows like I told him to!”

 

Once the hot chocolate was made, Peggy and Angie curled up on the sofa reading, their legs entwined. Eventually, Angie put her book down and stretched, building the fire up one more time. When she came back to the couch, rather than resume her reading, Angie laid down, her head in Peggy’s lap. Peggy smiled down at her, putting her book down and running her fingers through Angie’s hair. Angie smiled back up at her. “You can keep reading if you want, Peg. I don’t mind, as long as you keep this up,” she added, nudging against the hand in her hair.

Peggy hummed thoughtfully. “I could read it aloud, if you’d like?”

Angie smiled softly, shutting her eyes. “That’d be nice.”

Peggy read through three chapters before she felt Angie’s breathing even out. She kept reading, not wanting to wake her with the silence. When the clock struck the hour and Angie still did not stir, Peggy quietly closed the book and set it aside, continuing to thread her fingers gently through Angie’s hair. She sat for several minutes watching the snow continuing to fall, reveling in the quiet contentment that was once so rare in her life.

When Angie shifted against her without waking, Peggy glanced down at her with a soft, open smile before gently moving her off of her lap. She quickly and quietly tidied up the room, drawing the curtains shut and making sure the fire was banked. Returning to the couch, Peggy gently lifted Angie bridal style and made her way towards the bedroom.

She was only halfway up the stairs before Angie’s arms tightened around her neck and she murmured sleepily, “Mmm, a woman could get used to this sort of treatment real fast.”

“As she should,” Peggy retorted quietly, tightening her hold. Entering their room, Peggy gently laid Angie on the bed, helping her out of her clothes before moving to remove her own. Before she could get too far, Angie grabbed her, leaning up into a slow, relaxed kiss. Pulling away with an easy smile, Angie murmured, “Come and keep me warm, English.”

Not needing to be asked twice, Peggy quickly stripped bare and climbed into bed, pulling one of the few heavy quilts Angie hadn’t moved to the sitting room over them both. As soon as she was settled she reached for Angie, who curled contentedly in her arms, already half asleep again. Peggy brushed Angie’s hair aside and kissed her neck softly before tightening her hold. Comfortable, warm, and brimming with contentment, Peggy soon drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
